


All Alone

by amgicalhat



Series: Original Works/Poetry [17]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Breakups, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: I let you inI let all the walls fall down





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! It's been awhile since I posted anything on my account, I thought I had posted this but discovered alas it was not. If you like I prevail, I would suggest you listen to "Alone" that's where I got some of the inspiration from to write this little insane poem. I hope by this time next year I'll have written more original works or a fanfiction at least. I could always finish my batb fic that I took off the site due to not liking it....I also have some prompts I would love to see written in the teen wolf fandom, and harry potter...check my tumblr if your interested. Anyway, enjoy and kudo, comment, let me know your thoughts! Any negative comments will be deleted, I want criticism not trolls.

I let you in  
I let all the walls fall down  
Exposing myself for all to see  
We were in love, I had thought  
You left in the middle of the day  
Tears in my heart  
Bruises on my skin  
Broken bones  
You left me all alone  
Now I scream for you  
to come back  
But all there is the dull silence  
I let you in  
You lifted me up  
Ripped me apart  
Around and around we spun  
Blood falls  
With our insane smiles  
And now your gone  
Now I'll never be the same. 


End file.
